


Akin to Romeo and Juliet

by charmed_seconds



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Unrelated Canon Sibling, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Were getting harder and harder to look away from. Family be damned." All he wants to do is love and be loved. He found that. He was beautiful and everything Wyatt wanted; but, he knew to have him he would have to damn the happiness of thousands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded story of the two-shot of the same title.

**Prologue|Expectations**

Darkness is his friend. Beneath it, he was able to shed the overwhelming identity that he gained since birth. Born to a Wiccan Coven leader and her Whitelighter-turned-Husband, Wyatt Halliwell was the heir to the largest Coven in the United States and was deemed the prophesied one that would unite the Wiccans together in some makeshift Albion or Utopia. It was a surreal experience being 10 and having all of this placed in his lap. Expectations and responsibility was his life.

During the bulk of the day, he was at the University of San Francisco High School, taking the courses that every growing politician should. Before and after mortal school, he would be in his room or the United States Magical School with tomes written in various dead languages and expanding his knowledge about everything magical and Wiccan that his family, or the Elders, could get their hands on. Every moment of his daytime was spent guiding him and shaping him into the benevolent leader that he didn't really see him being. One could never do the best of a job when one is pushed into it.

Even now, nestled in the back corner of his mortal school he was reading over the latin words about high-level spells that apparently every witch needed to have in his arsenal. Granted, he never saw his aunts or mom use them; but, for some reason that didn't matter. He was nodding off between the second stanza of a spell when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Could've killed you right then, witch."

Smirking, Wyatt tipped his head back, his blue eyes connecting with a pair of sage green ones. "Should I scream?"

His captor shrugged, "If you wish, but then the body count climbs and it gets messy, and all of these precious books would go up in flame. Dirty, very very dirty."

Wyatt laughed, reaching up to push his captor's head downward just enough to push his lips against his in a chaste kiss. "How was your day, hun?"

"Long….that damn biology test."

"You? Scholar Christopher Perry complaining about a test?"

Chris's lips pulled downward into a scowl, "I didn't have time to study last night, now move over."

"What's the magic word?"

"Do it or I'll burn the couch?"

"Pretty sure it's please…."

"I like my answer better."

Wyatt chuckled, "You would." Gently, he tugged Chris into the lap, the lithe man squirming before relaxing. "If we get in trouble, I'm not talking to you for a week," was the weak protest.

Wyatt chuckled, "All the teachers are busy. We'll be fine. Why couldn't you study last night?"

"Father decided that other lessons were more important."

Wyatt frowned, his hold unconsciously tightening, "Are you okay?"

"I'll live to see another day."

Wyatt forced himself to take a deep breath, his nostrils flaring as he pushed it out. He couldn't stop his arms from tightening around the lithe man in his arms. Chris squirmed, frowning. "I'm fine."

Nuzzling the back of Chris's neck, Wyatt loosened his grip. "Sorry, kit"

"Always so protective," Chris said, relaxing back into Wyatt's body, "you wouldn't make it as a demon."

"Good thing I'm not one then." Wyatt replied, chuckling.

Twisting slightly, Wyatt could just see the small upturn of Chris's smirk. He watched as Chris grabbed the book, it laying forgotten beside Wyatt's knee. Thin fingers traced the edges of the yellowed parchment. "These spells haven't been used for at least a hundred years, why are the old coots making you learn such archaic things?"

"Once you find an answer could you let me know?"

Wyatt could feel the chuckle more so than actually hearing it. Gently, he pulled Chris close, his chin resting on his lover's shoulder as they both flicked through the tome. Part of him found it silly that such a domestic and common thing could fill him with so much happiness.

His only longing being that he could share the man in his arms with his family.

It wasn't the gender. He was sure his parents wouldn't care that their son viewed the male body a bit more appealing than the female. The old coots might have a few words seeing that they would want him, the Twice-Blessed, to produce as many offspring as physically possible; but, would eventually concede with the fact that his sister and handful of cousins could birth the next generation of Halliwells.

They would have no problem with Chris's magical power. He was as powerful as Wyatt himself, which shocked him. The Community always spoke about him as if no one could come close to his power level. The Twice-Blessed was supposed to be the most powerful being on Earth. That was why he was so revered. He was their savior from years of fighting with the Demons.

And there was the problem.

He was suppose to save them from the demons.

Not lay with one of them.

Especially not with the Prince of the Underworld, the Source's one mistake, half-witch half-demon Christopher Perry.

Closing his eyes, Wyatt pushed his face into the side of Chris's neck, breathing in the soft scent of stone and books. He knew that beneath his hands and the school uniform was ivory skin that was marred with the bruises and wounds that came from Chris's "lessons". He willed the tears away. He knew if he wept, he wouldn't stop. Right now, all he wanted to focus on was the strong heartbeat that he could feel against his hand and the warm body that was nestled with his. Problems could wait.

Right now, all he has to worry about is learning this spell and the horrific algebra test that was coming up. Not the crossroads that was rapidly coming closer. One way pointed towards his family, his kin and all the expectations that he knew about since the moment he could speak. The other was side was more barren. He didn't house all the people that the other side did, it only showed one. He had green eyes, long, shaggy brown hair and demonic blood; but, Wyatt couldn't stop his looking into those eyes and finding the least demonic emotion showing in those beautiful eyes : love.

And he just stood at the break.

Unsure what side he was going choose.

But as that day came closer.

Those eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

Were getting harder and harder to look away from.

Family be damned.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One | Family**

Family.

The only thing more important than the coven was kin. It was whole covens started. Kins branched out through marriage and friendship, and soon, witches could link their ties from one coast to another.

To betray them was downright blasphemy.

Turmoil twisted and turned in Wyatt's gut as he lay with Chris, their legs intertwined, his fingers woven deeply in thick, brown hair, on his bed. Below him, he could hear his mother's and father's voice discussing mundane things while she cooked dinner. He could hear his sister's television as she watched and did her homework in the room beside him.

And he lay, in his room, holding his demonic boyfriend in his arms.

Licking his lips, Wyatt continued the motion of combing through Chris's hair, the action comforting to both of them.

"These thoughts are going to kill you one day,"

Wyatt couldn't help but chuckle mirthlessly, "They won't understand."

"Most wouldn't; but, your family will probably listen better than mine," was the soft retort.

Wyatt swallowed as he felt Chris nuzzle deeper into his chest, the younger man getting more comfortable, "The expectations we are expected to follow are binds that we can't get out of. We should just...cherish the time we have."

"You speak as if you know that I'm going to leave you," Wyatt whispered.

Wyatt grunted as Chris shifted, the demon's hands pressed to each of his shoulders and dark green eyes looked sadly into his blue ones. "We both know what your decision will be, love, and we both know how this will end."

Wyatt slowly lifted a hand and cupped the side of Chris's face. His other hand carefully caressed over the bruised skin on Chris's torso. "I refuse to let that become reality."

Chris leaned into the hand, melancholy deep in his expression, "Just make it quick when it does."

* * *

Dinner was always tense. Wyatt was always too fearful that his family would find out about Chris's dual heritage and vanquish him right there at the table. Chris always threw off the vibe of not being 100 percent human or witch. Even when Wyatt was thirteen, at Freshmen Orientation into the high school, Wyatt could pick up the soft vibe that Chris gave off subconsciously. It wasn't damning, far from it. Many people harbored that bemusing vibe that Wiccans and other people just picked up on.

He just hoped that his family never gave thought into it.

Piper was always polite, offering second helpings and inquired about Chris's day and life. Leo was quiet, not one-hundred percent comfortable with his son dating another man; but, wasn't going to say anything to preserve his son's happiness. Melinda, only younger than him by a year and half, was just like how she would be when her older brother was in a serious relationship : embarrassing. Sharing tales of their childhood that made him blush but made Chris chuckle and ask them terrifying questions that his little sister shouldn't be asking.

When night came, Wyatt was never happy to let him go. It was usually thirty minutes after dinner, Chris would gather his things and both of them would head to the front door. Wyatt didn't want Chris to leave. His hand would always settle on Chris's side, right on top of the bruises that he knew were there, and uselessly hope that he wouldn't come back with anymore. But it was only a fool's wish.

With a soft kiss goodbye, Wyatt gently closed the door and watched as Chris began walking down the street, only to sigh mournfully once he couldn't see him any longer.

* * *

"Honey, is everything okay?"

Wyatt peered up and looked at his mother, her worried brown eyes slightly narrowing as she saw the dullness in his own. "Honey?"

"Chris wasn't at school today." Wyatt answered.

"Oh." Piper's brows furrowed, "Maybe he's just sick or something. I'm sure everything is fine."

Wyatt held back the snort that was desperate to come out. How could he explain to her that he knew that something bad happened to his boyfriend. How he snuck out during the night to meet him only to basically be told goodbye? He knew something was wrong, he just, couldn't go down to the Underworld and search it for the Prince of it to simply demand answers.

"Yeah. I'm sure, he's okay."

Piper smiled and patted the thick text that was in her son's hands. "Make sure you know this stuff, Maria Di Rege is a tough lady."

Wyatt managed a smile, "So I've heard."

The italian words blurred. He only hoped he would have some answers before he departed for Europe. It was a three month long trip in the hopes of strengthening the Italian and American Wiccan ties by getting the heirs of high-ranking covens to mingle. And if a few marriages came out of it, well, it was beneficial for both sides. A united Wiccan nation is every witches' dream and this is how the covens hope to achieve it.

Closing his book, Wyatt headed up the stairs. He eased his door shut and closed his eyes. He would give his family a few hours then he was heading back to the baseball field. He had to see Chris once more before leaving, and that was his best chance.

-BREAK-

* * *

He wait until the sun began peeking over the horizon before he headed home. He hoped that his lover would magically reappear, telling him that it was all a joke. His father was still alive and he wasn't the Source of all Evil. Kneading his eyes, Wyatt willed away the tears. He looked both ways before dissolving in a cloud of blue lights to reappear in his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, a few tears leaking through.

How could Chris do this?

Logically, he knew that Chris had no choice. If he didn't take the title after his father's assassination, the Underworld would fight for power and that fight would spill out to both the Wiccan world and the mortal one. He ran a hand over his short blond hair. Where did this put them?

Was it over?

Was he supposed to go on as if Chris was dead?

His lips curled inward as a broken sob left him.

Now he knew how his mother felt when his father left.

Completely broken.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two | Fate**

She was beautiful. Tall, graceful, curvy. Everything a man would want in a woman. Sparkling hazel eyes that peeked through thick, brown hair. Thick lips that looked perfect when upturned into a smile. Miles of pale skin that was just begging to be marked.

She was Alexandra Di Rege. Daughter to Maria and Anton Di Rege, coven leaders of the Di Rege Coven that housed the majority of witches within the northern portion of Italy.

Her laugh was on par to an angel's and she fit perfectly within Wyatt's hands. He twirled her, a smile on his lips. His blue eyes were bright with mirth. Her gown flew out as she spun back into his arms.

He tried to not pay attention to the eyes on him. He tried to focus on her. And only her.

And not the ache in his heart and soul. He could feel the strain of the smile at the corner of his lips. The falseness of it felt like a thick piece of tape over his mouth. It's been two and half months since he saw him. 75 long days. Each day seemingly longer.

The ball at the Di Rege Manor was in full-swing. Wiccans from America, Italy and other nations were gathered in hopes of younger, promising, heirs to start making their connections. It isn't just power to live within the Wiccan world; but, also politics.

Beautiful instrumental music floated from the small orchestra in the corner. The leaders and their partners hung away from the dance floor, talking and making plans for their children's' futures.

The off-key note was their first clue.

The sudden silence was their warning.

The dancing came to a hault. Everyone swung around, their eyes wide and hands posed for attack. The room was quiet.

Except for a whisper.

"Chris?"

Sage green eyes peered through bruised skin. Blood dotted the pale skin. Small rivers of it ran from each corner of the young man's mouth. His hand, stained ruby, was pressed to his left side. His clothes, the ornate robes that once belonged to his father, was dirty and torn.

Wyatt took a step forward, his eyes wide. His heart hammered against his chest and his hand rose without thought. The skin beneath his palm was feverish.

"Chris."

This time the name was tinged in sadness.

Eyes slid close, a single tear wiping the dirt from a cheek. "Wyatt,"

"Shh," Wyatt pulled Chris close, cradling him, "Shh."

Chris shook his head and pulled away. "I don't come for myself, Wy." his voice was quiet and hoarse, "I can't hold them. They don't want me. They-"

"Want you dead, obviously."

"Yes. That-"

"What the hell is this?"

Wyatt looked over his shoulders, his eyes wide. His mother stood, her hands posed for a vanquish but something stopping her from following through. "Mom." Wyatt licked his lips, not knowing where to start, "Mom."

"You will explain this instant, Wyatt Matthew." Piper growled.

"Mrs. Halliwell," Chris cleared his throat, 'I swear, everything can be-"

"He's the Source!" Anton Di Rege spat, his hazel eyes alight with fury, "Your son has been intimate with the Source of all Evil!"

"No," Piper quickly answered, "Wyatt, tell them."

Wyatt clenched his eyes shut. "Mom -" He glanced at Chris, the man's weight quickly leaning more and more onto him, "Can we at least get him some medical attention before we interrogate him?"

"We should vanquish him," Anton stated.

"If you do that," Chris whispered, "All Hell will break loose."

Wyatt looked at Chris, "What's going on, Chris."

"The Underworld isn't going to stay beneath us much longer," Chris winced, "Demons, Vampires, everything evil…..binding together…"

"Mom! He needs help." Wyatt hissed, wrapping an arm around Chris's waist, "He has a damn stab wound!"

"If you wish to help Il Diavolo then do it somewhere else," Anton stated, his head held high, "I refuse to aid our enemy."

Wyatt glared at the older man, "Fine." Turning towards Chris, he threw one arm over his shoulder, "Think you can breathe through a orb, hon?"

Chris nodded, "Don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Wyatt, we're not done here." Piper said, taking a step forward.

"Yes we are," Wyatt said firmly, "I refuse to let my boyfriend bleed to death while we chat. Now, if you excuse me, I have a demon to save."

He knew the orb would be painful for Chris. His demonic blood didn't like the purity of it just like how Wyatt's angelic, Whitelighter heritage revolted against Chris's shimmering. Usually it was just uncomfortable; but with injuries, especially as grave as Chris's, it was downright agony. Wyatt knew a hospital was out of bounds. The doctors wouldn't be able to help magical wounds and Chris would be furious at Wyatt's disregard at keeping the magical world a secret.

So, Wyatt chose his hotel room.

Chris muffled a scream as they reformed. Without a second thought, Wyatt began peeling the dirty clothes from Chris's body, gritting his teeth harder and harder as each new bruise and wound was revealed as the layers disappeared. The worse was the stab wound on the left side of Chris's abdomen and the deep slashes on his back that were red with infection.

Wyatt gently lowered Chris on to his bed. "I don't know how far my healing…"

"Anything would be….a benefit right now," Chris gasped, "Just focus on the stab."

Wyatt nodded. He peeled off the soiled suit jacket and rolled up his white sleeves before hovering his hands over the deep wound. His brows furrowed as the golden light began to pool from his hands. He heard Chris gasp and saw from the corner of his eye Chris's fingers curl. Wyatt only hoped that the Wiccan part of Chris's heritage fought against the demonic one long enough for the wound to at least stop bleeding.

By time he was done, he was sweating. Chris was breathing as if he sprinted a mile.

And the wound was closed with nothing but a scar left. Leaning down, Wyatt pressed his lips to the thin white line. He could feel quivering fingers weave through his hair. Turning, Wyatt smiled, his cheek against Chris's stomach.

'I missed you."

Chris huffed out a laugh, "God, we are hopelessly in love aren't we?"

Wyatt grinned, his free hand find Chris's to hold, "Only a bit."

"Yeah, only a bit."

* * *

He knew it was coming. It was inevitable, and he couldn't blame them.

He was just thankful he and Chris could shower before it happened.

They were coming out of the shower when the door was tossed open. Wyatt watched as his whole family piled into the small room. Meeting his mother's cold stare, Wyatt placed his hand on his boyfriend's lower back. Leading him to the bed, Wyatt made sure to hold Chris's hand in his lap and wrap an arm around his shoulder to show that he was with Chris.

Family be damned.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded, "Yes, but, honestly, not one-hundred percent sure where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" His youngest Aunt, Paige, suggested with a raised eyebrow. Her crossed arms and narrowed eyes suggested that it wasn't a suggestion at all.

Wyatt sighed, still unsure at where to exactly to begin.

Apparently, Chris made the decision for him.

"My father was the Source of all Evil since I could remember." He started, "My mother was a witch he raped early in his reign. Fortunately, my mother was powerful enough to stop him ever producing children ever again. Not sure how she did it, never did ask; but, when he found out about it, he made it his goal to get his only heir : me." Chris frowned, "He murdered my mother when I was six. It was….gruesome and he made sure that I watched every bit of it."

Wyatt closed his eyes, squeezing Chris's hand. "I don't think they need to know this, Chris."

"No, they want the full story, and they'll get it." Chris took a deep breath, "Ever since then, I was groomed just like you groomed Wyatt : to be the next ruler."

"We've groomed Wyatt into nothing. He makes his own choices." Leo declared.

"Right, because he chooses to read outdated Latin tomes that, by the way, would vanquish nothing in the Underworld these days and age." Chris rebutted, "Anyways, since my father couldn't just make me disappear, he let me continue to live in the mortal world with my darling Aunt as a caretaker. I would go to the Underworld nightly for lessons that were more torture than anything. Three months ago, give or take a few days, my father was successfully assassinated and I took his spot as the Source of all Evil."

"How did you manipulate Wyatt into being with you?" Leo growled.

"I didn't manipulate Wyatt into anything!" Chris snapped, "and I wouldn't! How dare you-"

"Kit, calm." Wyatt pressed his forehead onto Chris's temple, "Kit. Breathe. Your eyes are red, darling."

"I wouldn't-"

"Shh. I know." Wyatt turned back towards his family, "I pursued Chris, not the other way around. Took me three weeks just for him to agree to eat lunch with me at school."

"I knew his connections," Chris whispered, "I knew mine. I knew what our futures held. I didn't want-I just thought it would be a fling, not….this. Not a happy-ever-after thing."

"Wyatt, you can't believe that he-"

"You all focus on Chris's father; but, not his mother." Wyatt stated, "His mother was a witch. He was forced into being the Prince. He didn't have a choice. He didn't have to come up here to warn us; but, yet here he is."

"This could be a trap." Paige whispered.

Chris shook his head, "I've known all of you for three years, and, I couldn't let Wyatt or anyone close to him to be hurt. And I couldn't-you showed me what a true family is supposed to be like, I couldn't just let you all be slaughtered like that, like my mother was. The day she was killed, I vowed, that the Underworld would crumble under my reign. I told her as she died that...that I would stop him. That I would stop them all and I won't...can't let her down."

Wyatt sighed, "Mom, if I thought he was a threat to our family or other Wiccans do you think I would've let him get this close to us? To any of us?"

Wyatt kept his eyes on his family. He knew his parents weren't keen on the idea. His Aunt Paige looked torn, her teeth working her bottom lip. He tensed as his other Aunt took a step forward. Her brown eyes were honed in on his boyfriend, her long brown hair curled around her face. Wyatt watched with apprehension as his Aunt Phoebe knelt in front of Chris, her hands on his knees. Slowly, as if approaching a scared kitten, Phoebe reached out and brushed aside Chris's damp brown bangs. "Sweetie," Phoebe smiled weakly, "Can you promise me you'll be completely honest from this point forward?"

Chris nodded. Phoebe's smile slowly pulled downward, "So much pain comes from you. It physically hurts."

"Phoebe-"

"Hush," Phoebe held up a hand, "Now, Sweetie, can you answer one question for me?" she waited for Chris's nod before continuing, "Do you love my nephew?"

"Yes."

Phoebe sighed and stood. Turning, she placed her hand on Chris's shoulder her gaze leveling with her older sister's.

"Phoebe…"

"He's Good, Piper."

"He's a demon!"

"Blood doesn't equal damnation, Leo!" Phoebe spat, "He's Good. He loves Wyatt and that's all I need to know."

"Stop being so naive, Phoebe!"

"And stop being so stubborn!" Phoebe shouted back, "And have faith in your son. Now, are we going to listen to Chris's warning or not?"

"Phoebe,"

"Not you too, Paige."

Paige just shook her head, a small smile on her lips, "I was just going to suggest we let the boys sleep first. They both look like they could use some 'z's."

Phoebe looked down before nodding. "Okay, we'll have this conversation after breakfast. Wyatt, you're going to be the one that have to patch this up, and I have a feeling it's going to take more than just a band-aid."

"Probably will take until my death bed to fix this."

Phoebe looked at her nephew, grinning, "But he's worth it, isn't he?"

Wyatt chuckled, "That and more, Aunt Phoebe, that and more."

"Stop." Chris muttered, "You're starting to sound all sappy and disgusting."

Wyatt's chuckles sparked into full-blown laughter. "You were the one to compare us to Romeo and Juliet."

"I refuse to let him sleep with-"

"Probably too late for that Leo," Paige muttered, "We're literally in the room next to them and Wyatt has his shield. He's probably safer than us. Now let the poor boy get some sleep, being stabbed takes a lot out of you."

"Thanks Mrs. Valentino and Mrs. Matthews"

"Oh honey, Paige and Phoebe are just fine," Paige said, "Now come on, everyone out! Shoo! Shoo."

"Paige-"

"Piper out before I orb you out. Now."

Wyatt watched as his youngest Aunt wrap her hand around his mother's and father's wrist before departing in a cloud of orbs, his mother screaming all the while. Sighing, Wyatt looked at his boyfriend. "Mel and the cousins are going to love this."

Chris managed a half-hearted smile. Frowning, Wyatt cupped Chris's cheek, his thumb caressing the cheekbone. Faint bruises still remained after the healing, but the life-threatening wound and infection luckily disappeared. "So, you love me."

Chris's eyes flickered close. "I guess so."

"Good. 'Cause I love you."

"Hm."

"Chris.'

Green eyes opened.

"Don't leave again, please."

"As if I could."

Foreheads together. "I missed you."

Lips blending. Breaths quickening. "I'm back now. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Bodies lowering. "I love you."

Gasps. Moans. "Love you too."

Souls reuniting.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three | Answers**

The morning brought calmer thoughts and renewed energy. They lay intertwined, not wanting to move and face the day. They knew that their peaceful minutes would eventually run out, but until that time, they were content just laying and acting as if the world they knew were imploding.

"They're going to vanquish me."

Wyatt sighed, "They're not going to vanquish you."

"Well, they're at least going to make sure I don't taint their precious blessed one," Chris snorted, "Because you weren't tainted before I got to you."

"Hey! I was a perfect angel!" Wyatt said, gently tugging at the mop of brown hair that was resting his chest before resuming his soothing petting.

"Perfect angel, those things you were whispering in my ear were far from angelic." Chris replied before twisting to glance upward at Wyatt, "So, Alexandra Di Rege, huh?"

Wyatt sighed, "Don't remind me."

"She's beautiful, you have to admit."

"She is. Graceful and nice too. Personality, looks, intelligence any man would love to have her."

"Hmm."

Wyatt looked down at Chris, "What?"

"Nothing. Can't help but wonder what was going through the Coven Leaders' minds."

"Probably future Halliwell and Di Rege children." Wyatt huffed, "It never would've happened."

"Never say never, Wy.' Chris sighed, "Arranged marriages aren't unheard of."

"If they forced me, I would walk away." Wyatt spat, "My family hasn't done an arranged marriage in centuries, if they force it upon me because of you…"

"Hush," Chris turned and lightly kissed the skin beneath him, "Don't anger your family more than they already are."

"So quick to calm me, are you sure you're a demon?" Wyatt sighed, "What are we going to do?"

"Take it one step at a time like we've always done." Chris frowned, "Hopefully, your parents won't vanquish me on sight, and if we're lucky, we'll live through this inevitable war."

"You never told me about your mother before."

"The past is the past."

"Babe, please."

Wyatt watched as Chris sat up, his hand pushing through his disheveled hair. Wyatt licked his lips before following suit, gently wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "She died so horribly," Chris whispered, "Tortured. Mutilated. That was the day that I understood how evil demons could be."

"What happened afterwards?"

"What I told your mother." Chris answered, "My father took me to the Underworld and proclaimed me Prince; but, he knew that just ripping me away from the mortal world would cause unneeded questions to arise, so, he transferred mortal custody to my Aunt."

"The woman with the red hair?"

Chris nodded, "A demon with powerful projection and glamoring. She could pass as a human when need be. Tough, abusive bitch that bowed to every whim that my father ordered. Starve Chris for three days? Sure. Beat him daily? Sure. Whatever he wanted, he got."

Wyatt tightened his hold, "I would say that I'm sorry you went through that; but, I don't want to get smack."

Wyatt felt Chris's laughter rather than hearing it, he quickly sobered, "My mother, she was a saint. She...was wonderful to me even though she didn't truly want me. Even though I was a child that was forced upon her, she loved me. Cared for me. She was perfect mother. But she was afraid, so afraid."

"Chris-"

"Not of me, no, never," Chris's head bowed, "For my future. She was always worried that the Wiccan world would find out about my demonic heritage. Lower demon and witch hybrids were few and far between; but they happened, and they were viewed with shadowed gazes, she could only imagine on how the Wiccan child that carried the Source's blood within him would be viewed."

"With the kindness he deserves." Wyatt stated, "You never done anything evil or anything that could be classified as bad."

"I ruled the Underworld for two months, Wy."

"Two months." Wyatt repeated, "Two measly little months, and did what? Hold the Underworld together so they wouldn't attack us?"

"The others won't view it like that."

"I know." Wyatt let out a sharp exhale, "God, I know. And I don't know how long its going to take, days, months, years, one day, you'll stand beside me and they won't see the demon. They're see the powerful witch who has had to make too many sacrifices for the Greater Good."

Wyatt forced a smile onto his face as Chris turned in his hold. "You say the sappiest things sometimes."

Wyatt chuckled, "Thanks, hun, I'm trying to be helpful and supportive and you just shoot me down."

The grin that blossomed on Chris's face was all the reward that Wyatt needed.

But the following words didn't hurt either.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

The room fell to a quick hush. Eyes turned toward them and it took every ounce of Wyatt's willpower not to glare or scrowl. He refused to give them the satisfaction. He merely settled his hand on the back of his lover's back and silently urged him to do the same. They slowly sat down, Wyatt's gaze shifting from each person as they did. More high-ranking Wiccans have joined them in Italy it seemed. A few others from Northern Europe - Great Britain, Germany, France - and a few from Asia. One even made the trip from Australia and another pair from South America.

Everyone came out to see the demonic boyfriend of the Twice-Blessed Witch. Wyatt couldn't help but frown at the thought.

He could see Chris fidget in his seat, the attention obviously getting to him.

"Morning." Wyatt said, calmly, "No breakfast before interrogation?"

His mother frowned, "We thought it would be best to...deal with this before anything else today."

"And what, pray tell, needs to be deal with?"

"You know what, Wyatt." Leo replied, "Why didn't you tell us about Chris?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Didn't think it was important?!" Anton hissed, slamming his hand down onto the table with a sharp crack, "You have been intimate with a demon, and the Source of all Evil to boot!"

"Chris isn't evil!" Wyatt spat, "How many times do I have to say that?"

"He's a demon." Maria Di Rege whispered.

"I'm also a witch," Chris softly responded, "My mother was part of the O'Brien Coven in New York before she moved to San Francisco three months prior to...conceiving me. She hadn't had a chance to join a new coven before she found out she was pregnant with me."

"Why didn't she join one afterwards?" Phoebe asked.

"Her baby was the offspring of a demonic attack, while she didn't choose to conceive it, she wanted the child." Chris sighed, "She knew I wouldn't be accepted within the Wiccan circles so she simply chose to stay out of them."

"Nonetheless, the previous Source's blood runs through your veins," Anton stated, "And now you've taken his position."

"To save other witches." Chris growled, "Without a leader, demons go crazy and begin to attack topside. If i didn't take the stupid mantel, you all would be too busy dealing with demons rather than throwing these idiotic parties in an attempt to throw your children together."

"You will watch your mouth in this house, devil."

"And you will watch your own," Wyatt's eyes narrowed, "To not refer to him as a devil when he is the nothing like one. He had no choice on whom his father would be. He was born and I fail to see how we can punish him for being."

"Your father was the Source." Maria said softly, "That is the most potent and powerful of the demonic bloodlines. What was your mother's surname?"

"My own. Perry. My father obviously didn't have one, nor would I want to associate more with him than I'm already forced to do."

"And her first name?"

"Nicole. Nicole Perry. Second child, only daughter, to Edward and Michelle Perry."

'The Perry family," Leo started, "Powerful elemental focused witches who usually stayed in the Northeast portion of the United States."

Chris nodded, "My mother's power was hydrokinesis. Grandfather's was aerokinesis and Grandmother was terrakinesis."

"Marcus Perry, your mother's older brother, was a powerful Firestarter before he sadly met his demise."

Chris shrugged, "Never met any of my extended family. They were dead after my mother was murdered, that's all I know."

"What forced your hand?" Piper asked, "What made you run back to us when you were so keen to leave my son months ago?"

"I never wanted to leave your son, Mrs. Halliwell." Chris let out a long breath, "But, I also knew that if I didn't leave that I would be putting the whole Wiccan community as risk and, I couldn't do that, I couldn't be that selfish even though I know I was hurting Wyatt in the process, I couldn't risk a whole community for the sake of our love lives. The demons were never too happy with my father choosing me as their heir, even if I was his only choice. Their views on hybrids match yours. We're disgusting and shouldn't be born and we shouldn't be leading the whole Underworld. I held them back for three months. After that, they weaseled in an attempted to kill me via torture. Obviously, I got away. Wyatt was the only thing I could turn to. I had no one else."

"I understood his reasoning, Mom." Wyatt gently wove his fingers with Chris's, "It hurt; but, everything for the Greater Good, isn't that right?"

"There's nothing good about this union." Anton proclaimed.

"I see nothing bad about it," Wyatt rebutted.

"That's because you're affected by him!" Anton shouted, "He probably has you under a spell or potion!"

Wyatt gripped Chris's hand, feeling the tension quickly entering his boyfriend's body. "Trust me when I say that he doesn't have me under anything. I'm pretty sure if he wanted me dead he would've done it long ago. One doesn't stay in a relationship for three years to only have an evil agenda."

"He's right. Us demons have a horrible attentions span." Chris added.

"Although, that thing you do with your tongue…"

"What about that thing with your mouth?" Chris smirked.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Curb your tongue!" Piper demanded.

Wyatt chuckled before standing, Chris doing the same. "Since obviously we're no longer wanted here, I'm going to go pack. Mom, let me know if Chris and I need to get a hotel room for a while later tonight."

Chris's brows furrowed as he followed Wyatt out of the large dining room. Once in the safety of the foyer, Chris reached out and grabbed Wyatt's hand. "Wy, what are you doing?"

"If they can't accept you, then they can't accept me."

"Wyatt, those are the fucking leaders of the Wiccan Community. You can turn your back on them!"

Wyatt turned, his face stoic as he gently cupped Chris's, "I can and I will if they continue to treat you like dirt. If they want me to be their so call messiah, then they need to learn that you are apart of that. If they can't accept that, then they don't get their fantasized Albion or whatever they want to call it these days."

"You can't throw your life away for me."

Wyatt chuckled, "Why not? You did it for me."

"Wy."

"Kit, you know how I feel. Hell, you can probably feel it; but, God…"

"Use big boy words now." Chris took a step forward, "I refuse to let you ruin your life for me, Wyatt. Your family is everything."

"And you're apart of that now." Wyatt whispered, "Remember that."

Leaning forward, Chris placed his forehead against Wyatt's chest. Faintly, he could hear the steady thump of his lover's heartbeat. "What do we do now?"

"Wait for the blowout." Wyatt exhaled slowly, "The demons will attack soon, all trying to prove they're the most powerful to take the helm. All we have to do is survive."

'You make it sound so easy."

"As long as you're with me, it will be."

"There you go again with that sappy stuff."

"What can I say? You make the romantic in me come out."

Chris leaned back, a smile on his face, "My life would've been so much easier if I never fallen for you."

"Do you regret it?"

The smile on Chris's face was soft and fond. "Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to."

And with a sealing of lips, the fight of their lives begun.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four | Revelations**

Just like in any other community, the word of Wyatt Halliwell's demonic partnership to the late Source's son spread quickly throughout it. They left Italy, Wyatt's family tense and quiet as they unpacked and once again got comfortable in their manor.

The silence was palpable. Wyatt led Chris up to his bedroom, ignoring the looks he was getting from the rest of his family as he did so. The door eased shut behind them and as it clicked, Wyatt slumped down onto his bed, head cradled in his hands.

"Wy?"

Wyatt felt Chris's hands gently wrap around his wrists. Soft caresses made the tense muscles slowly relax. "I thought I was suppose to be the one all dramatic and pessimistic about this."

Wyatt chuckled. Reaching up, he pulled Chris close by the younger man's hips. "You are." Wyatt said, smirking as he looked up.

Chris smiled. His hands gently cupped his lover's face. He could feel sharp stubble against his palms. Gently, Chris smoothed the skin beneath Wyatt's blue eyes, frowning at the dark circles beneath them. He smiled before leaning down, pressing his lips against Wyatt's. It wasn't heated as it wasn't sparking anything, it was merely a gesture of being together through hell or highwater. Kneeling, Chris gazed into Wyatt's eyes. Exhaustion and concern was heavy within the blue eyes; but, affection and love overwhelmed the other feelings.

"You okay?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Wyatt gently took Chris's hands into his own. "Would be better if we took a nap."

Chris smiled, "I could use one."

Chris chuckled as Wyatt pulled him down, the two giggling and laughing as they maneuvered around each other as getting comfortable. With Chris's head on his shoulder and a legs intertwined, the two men settled.

"You know that I love you, right?"

Wyatt blinked at Chris's sudden question. "Yes."

"And that I would never...force you to be with me?"

"Of course. Chris, what is-"

Chris shook his head, "Just….guess their words struck a nerve or something."

Wyatt exhaled slowly, "Should've punched him."

"No," Chris rolled his eyes, "No, you did the right thing and use words like a big boy." Chris snickered at Wyatt's annoyed look, "Wy, I'm a demonic, wiccan hybrid. My whole life is, and will be, filled with people throwing slurs and hurtful words at me. It's not right; but, I also understand that a few people's ignorant, stupid words shouldn't affect me."

"You're just like everyone else!"

"Yes, Wyatt, I know that." Chris sighed, "Wy, I love you. I do; but your temper is going to get you killed if you don't cool it."

"My temper-"

"Will blow up and the next thing you know you're alienated from the whole Wiccan Community and when you find yourself in a bind, no one will hear your cries. Politics isn't different between mortal and wiccan worlds, Wy. Connections need to be maintained to live."

Wyatt sighed, "I don't like it."

"I don't either; but, us simply being together will hopefully break down some of those old coot's stupid ideas. Change has to go slowly, dear, too quickly and you'll find yourself in another problem. One day, hybrids won't be deemed horrible. Hell, sixty years ago, your father and mother would've been chastised and they would've been banished from the Community; but look now, they're one of the most prominent couples. Give it a few generations and demonic and wiccan offsprings will be on par with witchlighters."

"You have too much hope in the Community."

Chris's chuckle was broken and mirthless, "You and hope are all I have left."

* * *

The first attack was in Portland, Oregon, United States. A young woman, a witch with the simple power of telekinesis, was struck down while walking home from college. She was apart of the McKallen Coven and was the daughter to a single mother who was so proud of her daughter for going to college to become a teacher. Her body was found in an alley, her throat clawed out and her limbs scorched.

The news of her death reached the Halliwell family three hours after her body was found. It's only been a handful of days since Chris came back to Wyatt. Besides Wyatt, Melinda, and Phoebe, most Halliwells still ignored Chris's presence, perhaps in the hope that he would eventually leave.

It was early in the morning when Leo left. He came back twenty minutes later solemn. He told the family that the demons are once again attacking wiccans above ground, their their years in relative peace was coming to an end. Demon attacks were starting to filter into the Elders more and more as the hours ticked by and soon it would be back to the times when Wyatt was a young toddler.

Chris sighed, "They're only going to get worse," he said softly, "The demons were always irritated at my Father's motion of restricted attacks on Wiccans."

"Why did your Father push that?" Phoebe asked.

"The Demonic population was nearly at 10 percent from years before. Vampires were in the low hundreds. Some species were lower. My father proposed that the demons stopped attacking and focused on increasing their numbers." Chris answered, "Although, in all honesty, he only proposed the idea of more numbers so they all could rise at once to overwhelm the Wiccan Community."

"So not only are we dealing with pissed off demons we're dealing with a bunch of pissed off demons." Piper amended.

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Lovely," Piper gritted her teeth before looking around her family, "Everyone takes potions with them, don't go out alone unless absolutely necessary."

"Any word from Katherine or Zachery?" Leo asked.

"Katherine called me earlier, shortly after you left, telling me that there was a rumor of an attack." Piper answered, "She probably has heard the confirmation from Adam by now. Zachary hasn't called. I'll call him in a few minutes."

"Adam was Up There," Leo confirmed, 'So was Thomas, so Zachary probably knows."

Piper nodded, "Good. Now, be careful everyone. You all go back to school Monday. Your mini vacation is done."

The children sighed, frowns pulling at all of their lips. Their two month break was treasured even if it made the weeks afterwards a bit stressful with catching up with their classmates.

"We'll have to go to your house and get your uniform." Wyatt spoke.

"Take Melinda with you."

Wyatt glanced at Melinda, the younger woman looking at their mother in confusion. "Mom, I'll have Chris." Wyatt stated.

Piper narrowed her eyes on her son, "Take Melinda with you."

Wyatt opened his mouth to retort, but a calming hand on his own quieted him. Glancing at his lover, Wyatt frowned as Chris shook his head. "It's fine, Wy. Better safe than sorry, plus, Mel doesn't seem to adverse to coming with us."

"As long as you two don't shove your tongues down each other throats, I'm good." Melinda responded with a chuckle.

Wyatt sighed, "We'll leave in a few minutes, okay?"

"Let me grab my shoes and we'll be off," Melinda said before darting up the stairs.

"Come on," Wyatt entwined his hand with Chris and with a harsh glare towards his mother departed from the kitchen and headed out towards Chris's old home.

* * *

The apartment was small and cramped. Walking into it, Wyatt winced and suddenly understood why Chris never let him come over. It was basically bare, only the bare essentials of cooking appliances and a bed dresser was all that was in it.

"Aunt Alix isn't here." Chris glanced around, "Thank god."

"Where is she?" Melinda inquired, looking around.

"Probably dealing with the fallout...or joining in." Chris sighed, "Just stay in the living room, I'll grab some clothes and then we can leave."

Wyatt nodded, still taking in where his lover lived. It was such a sharp contrast to how he lived.

"Did you know?" Melinda asked quietly.

Wyatt shook his head, "We always just came to the Manor or hung out elsewhere."

"Now you know why." Melinda sighed, "So how long do you think it will take until Mom forgives you?"

"Years, if ever." Wyatt snorted, "I'm more worried about her sneaking into our bedroom and vanquishing him."

"Mom wouldn't do that."

"How do we know? It's not like any of us dated a demon before." Wyatt replied, "It's just...frustrating that no one in the family save you and Aunt Phoebe are the least bit accepting of him."

"They'll come around," Melinda remarked, "Just give them sometime to come over the shock, Wy."

"I know."

"All, 'our bedroom'," Melinda laughed as a blush blossomed across her brother's face, "Just promise me I get to be the Maid of Honor."

"Melinda…"

"And an open bar."

"Melinda!"

"Simple requests, really."

"What are simple requests?"

Melinda smiled at her brother's boyfriend, "Oh, just some things to keep in mind for the future. All done?"

Chris narrowed his eyes, "I don't like that look, and why is Wyatt blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Your cheeks say otherwise," Chris retorted as he shifted the backpack higher on his shoulder, "Mel, stop picking on your brother, poor man can't take much."

"Chris!"

Chris laughed, "Come on, I would like to leave before my Aunt comes home."

Wyatt shook his head before following his lover out, his sister's soft humming of the Wedding Song making his blush reappear.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five | Blood**

The next few days passed without much fuss. The manor was held in a state of tense silence. No wanted to talk about the so-called elephant in the room; but, rather go along their days with tight lips and shaded looks. Wyatt and Chris spent most of their days in their bedroom, not wanting to churn the water anymore than his mere presence already did.

Paige, Phoebe, Melinda, and a few of the younger cousins were the only ones that gave off a warm vibe towards the Demonic-Wiccan hybrid. The older cousins were a bit more apprehensive, their education that demons were bad battling against their view on Chris as a human witch. Piper and Leo were silent, torn between wanting to rip their eldest away from the demonic prince and wanting to keep him happy. On top of the torn emotions, they were mostly hurt that their son - whom they thought told them everything important - kept something as long as his boyfriend's heritage a secret.

It was the fourth day of Chris's stay at the manor when everything shattered. The group was eating a subdued dinner. The scraping of forks against plates and a few murmured words was interrupted by a high-pitched cackling laugh. Instantly, the sound of seats scratching against the wooden floor filled the room, eyes wide and searching and hands posed for attack. Gently, Chris pushed the youngest - Phoebe's daughter Payton - behind him as a pillar of flame erupted in the dining room.

Before it went away, Chris already knew who came into the Halliwell manor.

"So this is where you fled to, nephew."

Chris gritted his teeth as his aunt came into focus. Dark red eyes were gleaming with mirth as the swept over the Halliwell family before settling on Chris. Sharp white teeth poked out between two black lips as Alix smirked, "Still fucking the Blessed One, huh? Do they know, nephew?"

"Leave Alix." Chris demanded, "I was pretty sure I banished you the moment I step up to that damn mantle."

"Your word has no meaning here," Alix remarked, "And a little birdy told me you got cold feet and you left. Did the mean demons hit you too hard? Human flesh always bruises so easily."

"You would know," Chris seethed, "Do you really think you'll get out of here alive?"

"You would let these Wiccan scum vanquish your dearest Aunt."

"Without a second thought."

Alix tsked, "Once a traitor, always a traitor." she stated before flinging her arm forward, a wide arc of flame erupting from her hand.

Glass shattered, the shards raining down upon the crouching Halliwells. Chris jumped up and responded with a pulse of telekinesis. The plates of food and silverware flew towards Alix. Piper reacted by flicking her hands, small explosions appearing as Alix dodged it and Chris's attack.

"Protect the kids," Chris heard Piper tell Wyatt before she and her sisters moved forward.

A couple seconds later, the soft blue shield surrounded him, Wyatt and the cousins. "This isn't right,"

Chris could feel Wyatt's eyes on him. "Alix wouldn't be foolish enough to flame into a room full of powerful witches just to get to me." Chris explained, "She might be a demon; but, she's a smart one. And I can't figure out what the hell is going through her damn mind."

"Distraction for another demon?"

Chris shook his head, 'I don't know how. Alix is more of a solo worker rather than a group player…"

"Then what is she- Mom!"

Chris gasped as Piper was flung back. She hit the wall with a sickening crunch and landed on the floor in a slump. "Wyatt, go to her." Chris said, "Go. I got the kids."

"But-"

"Go!" Chris shoved Wyatt before turning towards the pre-teens and children behind him, "Stay behind me."

"Protecting Wiccan scum? Sickening nephew. Sickening." Alix hissed, throwing Paige to the side.

Chris gritted his teeth and pushed the children more behind him as he watched Alix toss Phoebe away, the woman's shoulder being burned by a fireball. Chris glanced at Wyatt, the young man still crouched over his mother healing her.

"Your turn, nephew."

Chris's attention snapped back to his aunt. She was stalking closer, with the Charmed Ones out of the way and Wyatt occupied with healing his severely injured mother, the two main barriers were gone. Chris gritted his teeth. "On the count of three, run to the kitchen." Chris whispered to those behind him.

"But-"

"Payton, go. Samantha, make sure they stay in there until someone gets them, please. One...Two...Go!" Chris grunted as he threw his arm forward and threw three dining room chairs at his aunt as the girls sprinted to the kitchen.

Alix roared and responded with a series of fireballs. Using his telekinesis, Chris flung his aunt's attack around the room and back at her. "What is your goal, Alix?! You know you won't leave here alive!"

"And neither will you!" Alix screamed.

Chris gasped when something wrapped around his ankles. Glancing downward, Chris struggled against the thick green hands that were holding on to him. "Without you alive, your claim on our throne is gone."

"I don't even fucking want it!" Chris snapped back, "You can have. Hell, even your bastard son can fucking have it! Oh wait, one can't rule from the grave now can they?"

Fury contorted Alix's face into an ugly expression. Spittle flew from her lips as she sprinted towards her nephew, blades sparking to life in her hands. Struggling, Chris tried to force his feet out of the conjured hands. Chris's eyes widened as his aunt came closer. Throwing out a pulse of telekinesis, Chris tensed his jaw as it was merely shrugged it off. He could see Wyatt rushing after her; but, he knew he wouldn't make it in time, even if he orbed.

He made eye contact with him, hoping that Wyatt could see the remorse in his eyes before he let them slide shut.

Wyatt would take care of Alix.

But, not quick enough.

Pain erupted and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

The last thing he heard was Wyatt screaming before darkness overtook him.


	7. Acceptance

**Chapter Six | Acceptance**

Pain was the first thing that Chris felt when he woke up. It radiated from his lower abdomen and made him want to curl up into a small ball. He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as a simple shift made his wound erupt in agony.

"Chris! You're-Thank-"

"Shh," Chris hissed, "Apparently stomach pain also equates to having a headache."

Feeling clammy hands cup his cheeks, Chris eased his eyes open, "You healed me."

"Well, I didn't want you to die." Wyatt replied, his voice hushed.

"You look like shit," Chris said, chuckling.

"And yet, I still manage to look better than you."

"I think I have some leeway as I did have a hole in my stomach," Chris retorted softly, his eyes fluttering shut, "What happened?"

He felt the bed dip slightly. He could only assume Wyatt sat down as he couldn't find the energy to open his eyes. "Lay down, will you?" Chris grumbled, "Then tell me the nice tale of the vanquishing of my dear old Aunt."

"I don't think that's a wise idea."

Sighing, Chris forced an eye open. Although blurry, he could make out Wyatt's apprehensive face, his blue eyes looking over Chris's body. "I'm not going to break just because of a bit of shaking. Now, lay down, you look like you're about to keel over."

He felt Wyatt's sigh more than saw it as his eye slid shut again. The bed shook slightly as Wyatt gingerly laid down before he felt the comforting weight of Wyatt's arm across his chest - obviously well above where it usually would be and high above his wound. Turning his head, Chris smiled, "There we go."

"You okay?"

"Peachy, you know, ignoring the stabbing pain in my stomach; but, you have nothing to do with that." Chris opened his eyes, "Now, tell me what happened."

Wyatt frowned. "Your Aunt sprinted towards you and, um, you know…"

"Stabbed me."

"Uh, yeah. By time I reached you, you had fallen to the ground. And I lashed out," Chris watched as Wyatt's eyes filled with tears, a few falling from his eyes, "I thought you were dead."

"But I'm not." Chris whispered, reaching up to wipe a tear from Wyatt's cheek, "I'm right here."

Chris continued to caress Wyatt's cheekbones as the blond composed himself. "I'm not sure how I did it; but, she suddenly went up in flames. She screamed and then...she was a pile of ashes."

"You were angry," Chris answered softly, "Your molecular acceleration probably went crazy and blew her up."

"I think angry would be an understatement, love." Wyatt replied, "I was pissed, distraught, and broken."

"Which resulted in my Aunt going boom," Chris said with a small chuckle before sobering, "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"My mom has a few scratches, my aunts a few bruises but nothing major. A little healing and they were fine."

"Your cousins? Uncles?"

"Shaken up; but, fine overall." Wyatt answered softly, "You have to stop doing this to me."

"I don't go out attempting to almost get myself murdered." Chris muttered.

"Seems like it lately," Wyatt sighed, his fingers brushing through Chris's thick brown locks as he looked up at the ceiling, "School doesn't seem so bad now does it?"

Chris laughed, "Never thought I would actually miss school."

"Hmm." Wyatt hummed in agreement.

Glancing up, Chris chuckled, "Sleep, God only knows you deserve it."

"Love you."

"You too."

* * *

The next day, Chris awoke before Wyatt, the man seemingly sleeping peacefully beside him. The half-demon still had an ache where his aunt stabbed him; but, at least now it was bearable. With a quiet groan, Chris forced himself into a seated position. By time he made it to the point of swinging his legs around to dangle over the edge of the bed, he was gasping for breath. His hand was pressed to the lower left hand side of his abdomen. Faintly, he could feel the raised edges of the healed wound which would no doubt fade away into another scar.

Chris glanced over his shoulder, smiling in relief when he saw that Wyatt was still asleep. Taking a deep breath, he hoisted himself up to stand on wobbly legs. It took a few stumbling steps before his legs were strong enough to hold his weight long enough to make his way to the bathroom across the hall. After doing his business, he splashed cold water upon his face before glancing into the mirror. Dark shadows hung from his sage green eyes. A thin coating of facial hair made him look more like a homeless person or a drunkard than the masculine figure he wish it would. His hair stood up in wayward directions and was desperate for a trim. Shaking his head, he dabbed his face dry before opening his door only to jump in shock when a pair of chocolate brown eyes peered back at him.

"Oh, thought Wyatt was awake."

Chris blinked before shaking his head, "He's still asleep, do you want me to wake him?"

Piper shook her head, "No, let him sleep. He needs it."

Chris nodded, gnawing on his bottom lip as he awkwardly stood in the bathroom threshold. "Wyatt told me everyone is okay, I'm glad. I'm sorry she -"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Piper interrupted, "If it wasn't her it would be a different demon."

"I was hoping to change that." Chris whispered.

Piper took a deep breath, "Chris, I know we didn't….start off on the right foot; but…."

"You were worried for your son, I understand." Chris saved her from finishing, "I'm a demon, the Prince of all evil, you had every right to doubt my intentions towards your son."

"But in doing so, treated you unfairly." Piper sighed, "I should also trust my son's judgement and know that just because someone is born from a bad bloodline doesn't make them evil. Paige always did love the nature versus nurture argument."

Chris chuckled, "Its one that has played itself in my mind numerous times."

Hesitantly, Piper reached out and took Chris's hands into her own, "My son wouldn't be with you if he didn't know you were good. I'm just glad that my son is mature enough to look beyond your origins and didn't act like his stupid parents and judge right away." Piper took a deep breath, "I know we have a long road ahead of us; even after all this shit is done with the Underworld; but know that you and Wyatt have the blessing of all of us. Hopefully, in a few years, your relationship can show that demonic hybrids aren't all that bad."

Chris looked down, a small shy smile appearing on his face, "Thanks Mrs. Halliwell."

"Oh, none of that now." Piper demanded, lightly smacking Chris on the upper arm, "If you're dating my son, you can at least call me Piper."

Chris nodded. "Now, get back in bed, I know you're still not fully healed yet." Piper ordered, "I'll wake you both up as soon as I have breakfast made."

As the bedroom door eased shut, Chris blinked. He wasn't sure what he did to gain the Halliwell's trust and blessing; but as he looked at the blond man sleeping in the bed, he vowed he was going to everything in his power to never lose it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Retail and the holidays never leave much time to write. With that behind us for another nine months, I'm hoping for more time to sit down and write. Sadly, I'm still working a full-time job so your patience might be tested a few more times. Thanks for understand and the continued support of this fic. You all are the best and I hoped everyone had a wonderful Holiday season and have a blessed New Year!


	8. Actions

Chris awoke in Wyatt’s arms. The blond smiled, “Mom says breakfast is ready.” his voice was soft even though there was no need for it to be.

“Hmm.” Chris nuzzled Wyatt’s chest, “Better be some damn good breakfast for me to leave this.”

“Pancakes. Bacon. Toast. The whole ten yards,” Wyatt replied, his fingers brushing through Chris’s thick hair, “And my mom is a trained chef.”

“I’ve eaten your mom’s food before, you don’t need to persuade me to eat her food, trust me.” Chris chuckled before pushing himself up to a seated position, “How are you feeling? Lightheaded? Tired?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Wyatt said, smirking, “Come on before my mom comes up here and drags us down.”

Chris nodded and slowly stood, his hand pressed to his still tender wound. It would be a few weeks before it was completely healed. He could hear the rest of the family chatting as he and Wyatt made their way down the stairs, their hands intertwined. “There’s the sleeping beauties!” Paige greeted, a large smile on her face.

“Sorry.” Wyatt chuckled, “The bed was just really comfortable.”

“I’m sure it was,” Paige’s smile turned lecherous.

“Aunt Paige!” Wyatt’s cheeks turned a faint pink as he slid into the seat, “Can we just eat?”

“I agree with my son,” Piper said, adding a small glare at her youngest sister who was still laughing, “I don’t really want to know what he and his boyfriend get up to.”

“How you feeling, Chris?” Phoebe inquired, “I know Wyatt couldn’t heal you completely.”

“It’s still tender,” Chris answered with a small shrug, “Will be for a while.”

“Why couldn’t Wyatt heal you?” Payton asked, her large brown eyes peering upward at Chris from her seat beside him.

“Because I’m half-demon, Wyatt’s healing power doesn’t completely work on me,” Chris explained to the young girl, “He can only heal me partially until he gets too tired or my body won’t simply allow it anymore.”

“B-But Wy is the most powerful witch ever!” Payton argued.

Chris laughed, “And that’s probably the only reason he’s able to heal me at all.”

“I didn’t think that your dual heritage would factor into something like that.” Phoebe mused.

“Orbing also isn’t as fun as a half-demon,” Chris added, “and apparently shimmering isn’t fun for half-whitelighters.”

Wyatt shook his head, “Feels weird.”

“It’s because Whitelighters are of good magics while shimmering is from bad magics. The two don’t meld well.” Leo explained, “It’s like that will all things. I have a feeling that if Chris took Phoebe or Piper, since their magics colloratlate on the good side, it would feel unnatural to them as well.”

“Never shimmered with a full blood witch before, well, besides my mom and she never told me how it felt.” Chris responded, shrugging.

“Where is your mommy?” Payton asked.

“She passed away a while back,” Chris answered softly, “When I was a young boy.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Payton frowned, “What about your daddy?”

“He’s gone as well.”

Payton’s eyes grew wide, ‘So you’re all alone?!?”

“Well, I have Wyatt don’t I?” 

“But you have no parents! Who will make you soup when you’re sick? Or who will cuddle you when you have a bad dream?”

Wyatt wrapped his arm around Chris’s shoulder and peered down at his young cousin, “I just I’ll just have to do that stuff, huh Pay?”

Chris shook his head, rolling his eyes, “Just don’t expect me to call you daddy.” he whispered so only Wyatt could hear.

“Only in the bedroom,” Wyatt responded before pressing his lips to Chris’s cheek, “Now eat.”

An hour later, everyone moved from the dining room to the living room. The younger children were playing with their toys while the older teens and adults were spread out across the furniture. “Now, what are we going to do?” Piper started, “Alix’s attack is probably the first of many.”

“I’m sure other covens have already reported above average demon attacks,” Chris added, “The Underworld is probably already starting to fall into chaos.”

“But why would they come topside?” Melinda asked.

“The strongest demon will become the new Source. With Alix’s death, my father’s bloodline ends with me as I refuse to sit on the throne, a new blood has to take over. But in order to do that, they have to prove their power. My great-grandfather did it with a massacre of forty witches.”

“So, they come up here to prove their power.” Samantha frowned.

Chris nodded. “Demonic population has fallen dramatically. There’s simply not enough demons to go around slaughtering. If they did that, the Source would have no one to reign over.”

“How long do you give us until its a constant thing?” Paige asked.

“Two, three weeks top. The news probably hasn’t reached the further parts of the Underworld yet.” 

“The kids should stay home,” Piper decided, “And we need to stock up on potions.”

“Crystals would also help.” Paige added.

“Chris is going to be a prime target,” Wyatt said, his blue eyes shifting to his boyfriend, “Eradicate the whole bloodline so it can’t come back.”

Chris sighed, his hand pushing through his hair in frustration, “And by me being here, I’m putting your whole family in jeopardy.” 

“We would be a target regardless if you were here or not.” Wyatt stated heated, “Don’t pin any of this on you.”

“But--”

“No,” Piper clapped her hands together, “This is the reality of the situation. We’re going to be under attack. Phoebe, Paige start brainstorming what potions we should start brewing. Leo, Wyatt, start digging through the attic, find all the protection gems that we have. Chris, you will write down everything you know about the demons that will probably be attacking us. Coop, do you mind going around to the other coven members and warning them? Henry, can you watch the kids and listen to the police scanner, see if anything weird comes up?” Piper sighed, “This is the time that our strength will be tested; but, like always, our strength comes from the strength of our bond as a family. We will get through this. We’ll just have to take this one day at a time. Now, let’s get going. We don’t have forever.”  
Slowly, each member of the Halliwell family stood and walked out of the living room, ready to start their tasks leaving only Chris on the couch. A long, deep exhale left him as he leaned back, his hands smoothing over his face.  
What has he done?


End file.
